


Power Outage

by notjustmom



Series: Ironstrange [16]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Established Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: In this verse, Tony and Stephen have been together for years after years of separation, they had been roommates in their early twenties. Inspired by an idea on tumblr: They were roommates with one bed...





	Power Outage

"Hell." Tony muttered as he woke to complete darkness.

"Hmmm?"

"Will you get down from there?" He growled at Stephen who sometimes slept above the covers, much to the chagrin of his bed partner.

Stephen snorted, but floated down to glare into Tony's eyes. "I still love how you are threatened by the fact that I can levitate without armor."

"Ass." Tony growled, then grinned into the sorcerer's glowing green eyes. "Power's out."

Stephen laid a hand over Tony's chest and felt his heart race under his fingers. "It's okay, Tony, just breathe. Breathe for me?"

Tony shook his head. "I can't. Can you tell me a story?"

"A story."

"Please."

"Right. A story." Stephen sat up, taking Tony into his arms, sighing as he felt him rest against his chest. "Remember when we were roommates? You had finished MIT, your dad had essentially disowned you - and I needed cheap housing in Manhattan it was the late eighties, you had put an ad in the Village Voice. Breathe, Tony, you're home, you're safe. I'm here."

Tony caught his breath, and muttered,"WANTED: Male or female, 19-23 years old, needed to share two bedroom apartment with genius engineer. Morons need not apply. No pets."

Stephen chuckled. "It was the 'morons need not apply' that made me call you. And the second 'bedroom' was a closet - we had to share a bed."

"You were stunning. Still are. But, damn, if you weren't the most beautiful human being I'd ever seen, and I had some beautiful girlfriends. Your curls, I still miss them. I know you hated them, but -"

"I loathed you on sight."

"I know."

Stephen laid his hand on Tony's cheek and turned his face so he could look into his eyes. "I never wanted to leave you."

"I wasn't what you needed. You didn't need anyone, least of all me. You knew what you wanted, you were going to be the best neurosurgeon on the planet. I was a mess, still am a mess, will always be a mess, and you didn't need me."

"Tony." Stephen leaned over and kissed him, then groaned as he felt Tony's fingers in his hair. "Hmmmmm... I think it's time to grow out the curls again."

"You'd do that for me?" 

"Absolutely, don't you know, I'd do anything for you. Our first power outage, it had snowed, something like three feet. Everything was closed down for a week, we just stayed in bed, we ate stale cereal, without milk..."

"We had to eat all the ice cream before it melted in the freezer. Why did we have all that ice cream in the freezer... ohhhh, that's right, your one vice back then..."

"Besides you, you mean?"

Tony chuckled, and pulled Stephen into another kiss. "Besides ice cream... I was your one addiction. That's why I -"

"Don't. Please -"

"I hurt you to keep you from ruining your life. I regretted that the moment you walked out. But I knew, you were better off without me."

Stephen pulled away, muttering, "I wasn't. I wasn't better off. Yes, I became who I was supposed to be - but I wasn't a better person because you weren't in my life any more. You are the only person I've ever loved, the only person I will ever love, Tony Stark. Do you understand me?"

The lights flickered back to life and Tony breathed out a sigh of relief. "Yes! Thank god... Stephen. Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get dressed and get some ice cream." He rolled his eyes and knelt on the bed, and holding Tony's weathered face in his hands, whispered, "I'll be right back, Tony. Promise."


End file.
